


Warm

by MarstheReaper (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: A bit off character, Blood, Ficlet, Language, M/M, Praise, Richard brings soup, Semi explicit sex, Serial Killers, blood as lubricant, corny ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MarstheReaper
Summary: "We can sleep together, it's a cold night and you are big and warm." Richard purred, putting down his empty cup on the floor and curling on the left side of Jingle's bed.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> The Mr.Jingles/Richard Ramirez fic no one asked for.After searching for this pairing and finding zero fan fiction about them I decided to write this.Inspired on this week episode.

It was one of those awful, cold, January nights where there was nothing interesting around. Six months had passed since Mr.Jingles accepted Richard 's sinister offer in exchange for his companionship and loyalty to the stalker's and his master, Satan.

"This place it's a pigsty." Jingles mumbled, trying not to disturb the younger man. Richard smirked while staring at the ceiling. Black Sabbath's 'Paranoid' blasting on his stolen radio. 

"Since when do you care?" Richard asked sitting up, pulling a book down the dirty pillow on his incredibly messy bed.

"Forget it, am going out." The older man sighed. It was nearly impossible to reason with Richard and he was tired both emotionally and physically. The kind of fatigue that only leaves the body when you die and your body is laid to rot under the soil.

"Where to?" Richard asked, putting his book aside.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes." The veteran explained heading out the door, leaving his sidekick in the darkness of the room and his own thoughts.

***

The motel parking lot was empty and his trench coat was forgotten in the dirty room he was sharing with Richard. He tough about calling the police, confessing. He wasn't a bad person, not even after Vietnam. A little troubled yes, but not the monster Margaret made everybody believe he was.

"There you are." Richard's deep and creepy voice interrupted Jingle's inner monologue. The man deserved his nickname, he was truly a creep who appeared out of nowhere without anyone noticing it.

"Do you mind?" 

"I tidied up the room and got some soup.." Richard offered, gesturing the others to follow him. Jingles obliged, he had an empty stomach and a troubled heart. Soup could fix those problems or at least he wanted to think it could.

*** 

The room still smelled bad but it was less messy. There were two cups on the shattered night table. He wasn't going to ask where or how the other man got the food. Probably stolen but it wasn't really important, he needed to eat and the sweet promise of something warm and nice was better than nothing.

"Its potato soup, I think," Richard explained while grabbing one of the cups. Jingles noticed something he didn't bother or cared to see before, Richard's beauty. His perfect jawline, black curls, dimples, and full lips belonged in the cover of a fashion magazine and not a mug shot in a local newspaper.

"It's good." 

"We can sleep together, it's a cold night and you are big and warm." Richard purred, putting down his empty cup on the floor and curling on the left side of Jingle's bed. 

"Its .alright..um," The older man mumbled. It had to be a dream. Richard getting soup and offering his body to him when he clearly stated that he hated men touching him or being too close to him.

"I am going to let you fuck me but no kisses, those are for the ladies," Richard warned him while taking off his clothes. 

"Not interested in kissing another man either," Mr.Jingles replied frustrated. Of all the things he wanted to do to Richard kissing was probably the first thing he had in mind.

"We are doing this to release tensions and keep us warm," Richard said stroking himself, putting a little bit of a show for his partner legs all spread, ready to be taken.

"I had never been with anyone as beautiful as you." The veteran confessed while sliding his spit-coated length inside the other man who screamed both in pain and pleasure with each thrust, circling Jingles ample waist with his slim legs.

"Quit the fag crap," Richard warned him again, this time with a smile that indicated that he was enjoying the other man's praising.

"I love to be inside you.." Jingles said hoarsely. He was close and knew Richard was also close by the way he was panting and scratching his back.

"It hurts good.." The night stalker moaned finally releasing his orgasm. If the veteran tough he was beautiful before seeing him with his eyes closed, damp curls plastered on his sweaty face and those plump lips slightly open turned him into a masterpiece. He came afterward, the blood between Richard's legs pooling between his legs mixed with their cum, it was disgusting and sensual.

"Do you need ..?" The bigger man started to ask. He was caring despite all the things he did. A big teddy bear-like Margaret called him once.

"I am fine, will heal. Let's sleep." Richard said drily while curling against his chest, falling asleep immediately.

"Goodnight beautiful." Jingles said under his breath. He though the other man didn't hear him a gentle squeeze on his hand proved him wrong. Richard had a warm side after all and it belonged to him.

It was one of those awful, cold, January nights where there was nothing interesting around. Six months had passed since Mr.Jingles accepted Richard 's sinister offer in exchange for his companionship and loyalty to the stalker's and his master, Satan.

"This place it's a pigsty." Jingles mumbled, trying not to disturb the younger man. Richard smirked while staring at the ceiling. Black Sabbath's 'Paranoid' blasting on his stolen radio. 

"Since when do you care?" Richard asked sitting up, pulling a book down the dirty pillow on his incredibly messy bed.

"Forget it, am going out." The older man sighed. It was nearly impossible to reason with Richard and he was tired both emotionally and physically. The kind of fatigue that only leaves the body when you die and your body is laid to rot under the soil.

"Where to?" Richard asked, putting his book aside.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes." The veteran explained heading out the door, leaving his sidekick in the darkness of the room and his own thoughts.

***

The motel parking lot was empty and his trench coat was forgotten in the dirty room he was sharing with Richard. He tough about calling the police, confessing. He wasn't a bad person, not even after Vietnam. A little troubled yes, but not the monster Margaret made everybody believe he was.

"There you are." Richard's deep and creepy voice interrupted Jingle's inner monologue. The man deserved his nickname, he was truly a creep who appeared out of nowhere without anyone noticing it.

"Do you mind?" 

"I tidied up the room and got some soup.." Richard offered, gesturing the others to follow him. Jingles obliged, he had an empty stomach and a troubled heart. Soup could fix those problems or at least he wanted to think it could.

*** 

The room still smelled bad but it was less messy. There were two cups on the shattered night table. He wasn't going to ask where or how the other man got the food. Probably stolen but it wasn't really important, he needed to eat and the sweet promise of something warm and nice was better than nothing.

"Its potato soup, I think," Richard explained while grabbing one of the cups. Jingles noticed something he didn't bother or cared to see before, Richard's beauty. His perfect jawline, black curls, dimples, and full lips belonged in the cover of a fashion magazine and not a mug shot in a local newspaper.

"It's good." 

"We can sleep together, it's a cold night and you are big and warm." Richard purred, putting down his empty cup on the floor and curling on the left side of Jingle's bed. 

"Its .alright..um," The older man mumbled. It had to be a dream. Richard getting soup and offering his body to him when he clearly stated that he hated men touching him or being too close to him.

"I am going to let you fuck me but no kisses, those are for the ladies," Richard warned him while taking off his clothes. 

"Not interested in kissing another man either," Mr.Jingles replied frustrated. Of all the things he wanted to do to Richard kissing was probably the first thing he had in mind.

"We are doing this to release tensions and keep us warm," Richard said stroking himself, putting a little bit of a show for his partner legs all spread, ready to be taken.

"I had never been with anyone as beautiful as you." The veteran confessed while sliding his spit-coated length inside the other man who screamed both in pain and pleasure with each thrust, circling Jingles ample waist with his slim legs.

"Quit the fag crap," Richard warned him again, this time with a smile that indicated that he was enjoying the other man's praising.

"I love to be inside you.." Jingles said hoarsely. He was close and knew Richard was also close by the way he was panting and scratching his back.

"It hurts good.." The night stalker moaned finally releasing his orgasm. If the veteran tough he was beautiful before seeing him with his eyes closed, damp curls plastered on his sweaty face and those plump lips slightly open turned him into a masterpiece. He came afterward, the blood between Richard's legs pooling between his legs mixed with their cum, it was disgusting and sensual.

"Do you need ..?" The bigger man started to ask. He was caring despite all the things he did. A big teddy bear-like Margaret called him once.

"I am fine, will heal. Let's sleep." Richard said drily while curling against his chest, falling asleep immediately.

"Goodnight beautiful." Jingles said under his breath. He though the other man didn't hear him a gentle squeeze on his hand proved him wrong. Richard had a warm side after all and it belonged to him.

**Author's Note:**

> English's not my first language. I translate my fics and double-check them with an app. This is archive of our own a fan fiction website, not a damn literature class.


End file.
